


Manip: Yes

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. A ring and a question, with only one possible answer. Made as a thank you for donations to Mcmillan Cancer Research through my profile during Sober October.





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to cadams050419661 and V_Plum_ on Twitter for the prompt. 
> 
> Do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
